


城市天使

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 默里意识到贝斯特勃起了——在光是给男人吸鸡巴、被当作飞机杯使用时勃起了。
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/James Murray, Richard "Dick" Best/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	城市天使

默里起初没留意，但一旦他看到了贝斯特，他就再也没法把目光移开。默里知道他叫“贝斯特”是因为他的朋友告诉过他：“我们今天要去找贝斯特。”贝斯特靠在墙边打电话，一手夹着烟，紧身背心恶狠狠地裹着他饱胀的胸膛。他也看到了默里，就盯着默里不放，还朝他飞了个吻。默里像被烫到一般抖了抖。

只是看着贝斯特就让他感到羞耻，所以他只敢偷偷摸摸地看，心不在焉地跟朋友打闹，假装自己没有注意到街角的男人，直到他们径直往那里走去，默里再也无法视而不见为止。贝斯特始终看着他们，呼出一口烟后弹了弹烟灰，对电话那头说道：“有客人来了。”他们的距离刚好近到默里能够听清这句话。

那个朋友显然是老顾客了，三两下就被贝斯特拖进了巷子里，留默里面红耳赤地呆在原地。不想贝斯特的手又不知从哪搭上了默里的肩膀，压着一边眉毛问他：“既然来了，为什么不进来？”

默里就被跌跌撞撞地扯了进去。他哪里做过这种事，干过最出格的也不过是偷偷把男友带回家做爱，现在眼见一个精壮的陌生男人在自己的朋友跟前跪下、从解开的裤链里掏出他的鸡巴，默里的脑子里嗡嗡作响，一半是被吓的，一半是眼前的场景太过刺激——好的那种，跟性冲动有关的那种。

贝斯特给别人口交的姿态娴熟得令人发指。他一只手扶着那根老二，指间还夹着烟，另一只手往下掏那两只软软的阴囊，亲吻般舔了舔龟头，便缩着腮帮往里面吞。他一开始游刃有余，还在帮默里的朋友吸鸡巴的间隙抽完了那半根烟，烟头被扔在散落着垃圾的地上，滚到贝斯特的膝边。他会做深喉，努力地把客人含到底，终于吐出来时大口地喘着气，没法咽下的唾液在他的嘴唇和对方湿漉漉的龟头间拉出一条线。

他毫不在意有人在旁观，反而是默里看得十分煎熬。他知道自己看硬了，他妈的，没有人能在这种视觉刺激下保持胯下冷静。但更糟糕的是他那狐朋狗友也发现了，大笑着推开贝斯特，叫他去给默里好好上一课。

默里的第一反应是转身就跑，可当贝斯特抹着嘴、摇摇晃晃地朝他膝行过来时，他又动不了了。他盯着贝斯特，猝不及防地咽下一口口水，差点把自己呛到。贝斯特来解他的腰带时，他条件反射地挡了一下，但贝斯特真的停下了动作，默里就意识到了自己根本不想让他停下。贝斯特在他垂下手时笑了。

“别担心，詹姆斯。”他叫了默里的名字，“你的好朋友跟我交待过。我会好好照顾你的。”

这不是默里第一次被口交，但这是默里第一次被妓女口交。贝斯特一把他含进去，他便僵住了，直挺挺地靠在墙上，被贝斯特天赋异禀的另一个逼吸得头皮发麻。他有那么一会儿辨认不出自己眼前的是什么，只能感觉到贝斯特温热湿软的口腔、听到唾液和空气在他们的交合处翻搅的声音——他的感觉和听觉被无限放大，以至于视觉短暂地失去了意义。

默里在贝斯特为自己做深喉时丢人地尖叫了出来。他无师自通地抓着贝斯特的后脑，又在发现自己正往贝斯特的喉咙里顶的时候停下了，生怕弄痛贝斯特。他的朋友看着他们手淫，因为默里谨慎的绅士行为而爆笑出声。这位糟糕的朋友甩着滴水的老二走过来，要给默里示范。贝斯特在朋友的拉扯下吐出默里的鸡巴，转头把另一根阴茎含进嘴里，默里眼睁睁地看着朋友按住贝斯特的头，像肏逼一样大力抽插了起来，贝斯特的喉咙里传来窒息般的水声。

默里忍不住出声制止：“别这样，他……”他货真价实地担心贝斯特会受伤，可他的朋友此刻根本无暇搭理他。他的朋友闷哼着，用两只手扣着贝斯特的后脑，深深地抵在他的喉咙里射了精，满是金色绒毛的阴囊紧紧地顶在贝斯特的下巴上。朋友猛地拔出阴茎，满足地叹息，失去了支撑的贝斯特撑着地剧烈地咳嗽，来不及咽下的精液从他的嘴角和鼻子里漏出来。

“你担心他？”朋友终于反问道，好笑地看着默里。他掐着贝斯特的后颈迫使他抬起头，让他看着默里。默里心惊胆战地望着贝斯特迷离的眼睛、红肿的嘴唇和流到下巴上的精液，他的朋友示意他往下看，抬脚踩住贝斯特的裆部。贝斯特立刻呻吟了一声，在硬鞋底下发着抖。

默里意识到贝斯特勃起了——在光是给男人吸鸡巴、被当作飞机杯使用时勃起了。

END


End file.
